Dark Rising
by Ms.Vanessaloverbue
Summary: Just a regular story NOT! Travel with the 4 clans of the land Night Clan,Fly Clan,Lion Clan, and Leafclan
1. Chapter 1

**Allegiances**

**Night Clan:**

Leader: Redstar- huge tom with dark brown fur

Deputy:Sunpelt- Light brown tabby with dark green eyes

Medience:Yellowing-Golden brown she-cat with deep blue eyes

Warriors:

Bluedawn- light grey she-cat with light blue eyes

Robinwind- long haired gray tom

Blackfoot-small white time with dark black paws

Apprentice,Applepaw(bright orange she-cat with green eyes)

Birdflight- Gray and white she-cat with hazel eyes

Apprentice,Mousepaw(a light brown tom)

Dapplepelt- Beautiful white fur she-cat with gray spots on her fur

Reedwhisker- a dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice,Swiftpaw(black and white tom)

Apprentice:

Applepaw- bright orange she-cat with green eyes

Mousepaw- light brown tom with hazel eyes

Swiftpaw- black and white tom with ember eyes

Queens:

Rainglow- Dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Littlestep- A small white she-cat with light blue eyes

Elders:

Oneeye- Jet black tom with one eye missing from a badger

**Leaf Clan-**

Leader: Spottedstar- White tom with black spots on his fur

Deputy: Ravenclaw- dark ravine tom with dark ember eyes

Medience cat: Flowerheart- white tabby with light blue eyes

Apprentice,Lionpaw(dark brown tabby tom)

Warrior:

Moonsong- Light gray she-cat with hazel eyes

Cherrytail- light brown tabby with grey eyes

Apprentice,Greypaw(dark gray tom)

Sandfur- Pale orange Tom with green eyes

Apprentice,Featherpaw( ginger she-cat)

Darkstripe- Dark black tom with grey stripes along his back

Longtail- A long furred tom with grey eyes

Apprentice, Frecklepaw( All white tom with orange spots all over fur)

Rushingwind- A light grey she-cat tabby with amber eyes

Stormwind- A light grey tom tabby with amber eyes

Apprentice

Lionpaw- dark brown tabby tom

Greypaw-dark grey tom

Featherpaw-ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Frecklepaw- All white tom with orange spots all over fur

Queens:

Dovewing- Dark grey she-cat with blue eyes

Windapple- a light grey she-cat with amber

Mistyfur- a light grey she-cat with dark green eyes

Elders:

Icefoot- All white tom with white eyes(blind)

Roseheart- a light ginger she-cat tabby with light green eyes

**Lionclan:**

Leader: Flowerstar- light grey she-cat with dark green eyes

Deputy: Tallpine- Dark brown tom with amber eyes

apprentice, Icepaw(white she-cat with light blue eyes)

Medience cat: Tigerlily- dark grey she-cat with deep blue eyes

apprentice,Honeypaw( light brown she-cat)

Warriors:

Windfall- light grey tabby

Leopardfur- black she-cat with orange spots

apprentice,Ivypaw( dark grey she-cat)

Mousetail- dark brown tom with dark brown eyes

Tinyear-small she-cat with half of her ear missing

apprentice, Brownpaw( brown she-cat)

Breezetail- rugged light gray furred tom with grey eyes

apprentice,Stonepaw(dark grey tom)

Brightheart- Light brown she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Icepaw- White she-cat with light blue eyes

Honeypaw- Light brown she-cat

Ivypaw-dark grey she-cat

Brownpaw- brown she-cat

Stonepaw- Dark grey tom

Queens:

Frostfur- white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Jayheart- Light brown she-cat

Elders:

Hazelpelt- light brown she-cat with dull grey eyes

**Flyclan:**

Leader: Heavystar- Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Littlewhisker- light grey she-cat with uneven small whiskers

Medience cats: Groundwind- jet black tom with dark green eyes

Warriors:

Moontail- light grey she-cat with dark blue eyes

Breezelight- dark grey tom with light grey eyes

Falconwing- light grey tom with light blue eyes

Shadowpelt-dark grey tabby with light green eyes

Hollowbelly- dark grey tom with dark grey eyes

Firesand- light orange she-cat with amber eyes

Bluenight- light grey she-cat with dark blue eyes

Queens:

Skyleap- light grey she-cat with teal blue eyes

Spottedfoot- white she-cat with black spots on left foot

Tigerwind- dark orange she-cat expecting kits

Elders:

Primrosefeather- Light grey she-cat with light blue eyes


	2. Chapter 2

The dark green bush ruffles as cats emerged from it silently creeping into the darkness. A large cat walks beside a old ragged tom cat leading the group of cats. " Redstar how far are we away from Flyclan camp?" Ask the broad shoulder cat. "We are close Sunpelt hold your whiskers. You are very eager aren't you?" Said Redstar stopping abruptly.

"What is it Redstar?" Ask a young beautiful she-cat coming out of the shadow. Redstar just stares not answering the she-cats question as if she never had asked. All of a sudden a dozen of cats leap from the trees and start to attack. "It's a ambush!" Redstar yowls as he pins down a huge Tom with scars covering him.

The cats fight viciously until a yowl of sadness comes over the battle. As the cats all stand they form into a story to see what horror has happen. There in the middle of the circle Redstar is lying down while blood is slowly trickling down his neck.

Sunpelt yowls of sadness as Redstar says his finally words " Sunpelt... Sunstar you will make a great leader" then he is gone. "He hunts with Starclan now" Sunpelt says as he and one other cat picks up Redstar's lifeless body and heads back to camp in sadness.

The other cats yowl in victory of the won battle but one cat. The cats who has Redstar's blood on his claw glistening in the moonlight.

Finally, the battle-worn cats enter the camp with face of sadness. The rest of clan members are confused on what's happening until the see Sunpelt carries in Redstar rugged mud-pelted body into the clan. Shrieks are heard all over the camp once they realized their beloved leader is dead. The clan surround the dead leader mourning him. As they mourn him the sky brights up as a unknown light shoots through the sky. The clan is in chaos once it happens.

Finally, Sunpelt and two other warriors calms down the clan. "What does that mean Yellowwing?"Blue dawn

Says still shocked by what just happened. The entire clan stares at Yellowwing hopping that she can interpret the meaning of it. "I... I don't know" says Yellowwing softly not trying to show her own fear.

"Then what good are you!"Blackfoot says as he lunges at Yellowwing pinning down. Yellowwing struggles to get free but Blackfoot grip is too tight. The clan watches in horror as they watching what's happening before their eyes.

"Enough!"growls Sunpelt as he pulls Blackfoot of Yellowwing " We must not fight during hard times.". Blackfoot growls and slinks back into the shadows of the other warriors and Yellowwing scrambled back into the medicine den still peeking out of the den.

"Let all cats old enough to hide in shadows come to the high rock for a clan meeting" Sunpelt yowls to the clan. The cats slowly surround the high rock ready to listen to what Sunpelt has to say. "Tomorrow I will go to the cave of moon so I can receive my nine lives" says Sunpelt looking over the clan." Also I must also appoint a deputy, I say these words before Starclan so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of Nightclan is Reedwhisker." says Sunpelt proud of his choice." Thank you Sunpelt I am honor" says. Reedwhisker as he nods toward Sunpelt.

The clan all goes back to their dens to rest for the rest of the night they have left. Sunpelt slowly rest in the leaders den when Yellowwing appears in front of him. "What do you want Yellowwing?" He ask drowsly. " I know what the thing in the sky means now" she says shaking. Sunpelt jumps up wanting to hear what it means. " It the light means something bright will cut the clans in half and four clan will become two and at the end 3 clans will remain" she says sadly. "So your telling me you of the clans will fall." He says wanting to know more. "Yes it does" she says quietly. "Well we must pray to Starclan and hopes its not us" he says "Yes may Starclan be ever in our favor ."Yellowwing says as her and Sunpelt watches the sky.


End file.
